


Companionship

by masqurade



Series: lemme fine you 1 million [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: He began to drag her – despite her angry grumbling – and leading to Arceus knows where.





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivalSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/gifts).



_“KARI KARI!!!”_

     A horrified squeak escaped Hikari’s lips when she felt herself being tackled from behind. Strong arms encircled her waist, warm lips brushing against the back of her neck, sending her face into a flushed state of red. The sensation was familiar –  _too_  familiar, if she really wanted to delve into the finer details – but Hikari allowed herself to relax in the embrace, turning her head slightly to shoot her attacker a deathly glare.

     “ _Honestly_ , Jun. How many time do I have to tell you not to run at me and try to hug me out of the blue? I could’ve seriously gotten hurt!”

     Whatever was running through the blonde’s mind, it definitely wasn’t her scolding. That was obvious by the way he was grinning down at her, almost like he’d been deprived of her company for ages, not only a few days. Jun’s brown eyes were round, not hiding any shred of his delight at his reunion with Hikari.

     “Don’t be such a grouch,” Jun whined, releasing Hikari from his hug, only to suddenly grab her hand. Flashing her a cheeky grin, Jun pointed in the direction she had been heading before almost being plowed over by him. “Let’s go!”

     He began to drag her – despite her angry grumbling – and leading to Arceus knows where. Hikari, however, allowed herself to be pulled along, staring at the back of Jun’s head. It had only been  _three days_  since the last time she’d last come into contact with Jun. Which, surprisingly, was probably the longest they’ve ever gone without seeing each other. A  _‘world record’_ she imagined Jun would be thinking. 

     When starting her adventure, Hikari never stopped to think how much of a part Jun had in hr life. It was weird, not having someone constantly nagging her and pushing her buttons all the time. She might go as far as to say it was  _lonely_. Not that she’d ever admit that to him. She’d never give Jun the satisfaction of knowing Hikari was as much in need of his company as he was of hers.

     “So,” Jun began, his tone teasing. “You miss me, Kari Kari? I bet you just couldn’t sleep without constantly fretting over me.”

     Hikari rolled her eyes, thinking she’d try to answer back with some sarcastic remark. However, what came out of her mouth was the complete opposite of what she was going to say.

     “Yeah. I missed you a lot, Jun.”

     Well, so much for ‘ _never_ ’.

     It took Hikari a few minutes for her to realized they had stopped walking. Jun was looking back at her, wide-eyed, an expression she rarely ever saw on him. Trying to mask her embarrassment, Hikari narrowed her eyes, tilting her head in a questionable fashion.

     “Something wrong?”

     “Uh,” Jun stuttered before saying, “N-Nothing,” and intertwining their fingers, yanking her behind him once again. His silence was unnerving, and Hikari couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink.

     And Hikari squeezed their interlaced hands, hoping the warmth dancing across her fingertips would just last a moment longer.


End file.
